Christmas Night, Another Fight
by andyoullenjoyit
Summary: Castle persuades Beckett to come to Christmas dinner at his house after another fight at the precinct. Will be 2 or 3 parts. HIATUS.
1. I'd rather have Christmas with you

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Castle. All recognizable content belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe.

_I tried to get this up last night but my brain wouldn't cooperate with me. This is the first of two or three parts. It's my first Castle fic so I hope I get in the character's heads properly. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!_

* * *

They had just wrapped up a case and the boys had left to go home- Ryan to his fiancée Jenny and Esposito to his family dinner. Rick was in the break room making coffee for him and Kate and Kate was sitting at her desk preparing to start her paperwork. Rick sighed and shook his head as he watched her.

He placed her cup of coffee on her desk and sat down in his chair quietly, trying to figure out how to breach the topic.

"Thanks for the coffee, Castle."

She hadn't even looked up from her paperwork. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

"No problem Beckett, it's what I'm here for," he said lightly.

That caused her to look up.

"Speaking of, why are you still here Castle? Shouldn't you be home with Alexis and Martha?"

"They know we're working on a case."

"A case that we wrapped up an hour ago. Go home, Castle. There's no reason for you to be here anymore."

"Then why are you here? It's Christmas Eve Kate, and don't you dare say that you need to do your paperwork- the boys left theirs for when they come back on the 28th and you can do the same."

"I want to get this done Castle. Preferably without you staring at me."

They sat in silence as Kate returned to her work and Castle played with his phone. After about 5 minutes, Rick spoke up.

"Come home with me."

"No."

"Come on Beckett, you know you want to. I'll be there, Alexis will be there, Mother will be there... we have lots of food."

Kate looked up from her work and met his hopeful gaze. "I don't want to intrude Castle."

"How many times have I told you that you aren't intruding? Kate, Alexis loves you, you know how I feel about you. Why can't you just give this- all of it- a chance? Besides, I don't want you to be alone Christmas Eve."

"Why can't you just leave me alone when I ask?"

"Because you're Katherine Beckett, you're extraordinary and I love you. I've told you more than once and I'll say it as much as I need to until you believe me and give us a chance."

"Not here, Rick," she hissed, looking around to see if Karpowski and her team had heard him.

"Yes, here!" he insisted, keeping his voice down. "You won't go anywhere else with me so this is the only place where I can talk to you without you running away from me."

Her typing became vicious and he was suddenly glad that he wasn't her keyboard. "If I agree with you will you shut up and let me finish this form in peace?"

Castle grinned, his posture relaxing as he realized she wasn't going to hurt him. "Whatever you want, KB. Do you need to go to your apartment and change before we go to my loft?"

Kate looked down at her outfit and sighed. It wasn't horrible, but it was a tad too formal for Christmas dinner with friends. "Yes. Can I just meet you at your place?"

"If you must, KB. Is 8 okay? We normally eat late and it's 6 now, which gives you time to finish your paperwork and change."

"8 is good Castle. I'll see you then. Do you guys need me to bring anything? Dessert?"

"Just yourself Kate. See you then!" He grinned and kissed her softly on the cheek before walking over to the elevator, leaving her to do her work as promised.

Kate watched him go with one hand on her cheek and a stunned look on her face. Had he just...? She shook her head and returned to her paperwork, only half concentrating on it as she tried to figure out what she was going to wear. It was going to be a long night if she wasn't careful!


	2. Chandeliers of Hope

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Castle. All recognizable content belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe.

_Thanks to everyone who's shown interest in this story. This is for Kelly- I hope your boredom abates! _

* * *

Kate couldn't help but bite her lip nervously as she stood outside of Castle's door. She had stopped and picked up small gifts for the three of them on her way there, certain that Castle would have gotten something for her and not wanting to show up empty handed. After nearly memorizing the pattern of the wood grain, she took a deep breath and knocked firmly.

She didn't have to wait long until the door opened to reveal Martha, wine glass in hand.

"Detective Beckett! Such a pleasure that you've joined us. Please, come in!" She gestured with her empty hand to their little foyer. "I'll take your coat for you."

"Thanks Martha. You can call me Kate if you'd like," she offered with a smile as she passed Martha her coat and took off her heels. There was something endearing about the woman's strength that made Kate like her just a little bit more than she normally would.

"Kate it is then! I'll put those next to the tree dear, I knew that when Richard said he'd invited you that you'd bring something." Martha took her bag from her and led her into the living room where the tree was.

"Would you like anything to drink? Wine, eggnog, water?"

"Water is just fine for now, Martha. Where are Castle and Alexis?"

"They're in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. Alexis was quite excited to find out you were coming for dinner."

"I'm glad you guys don't mind. I was worried I'd be intruding."

"Nonsense darling! You could never intrude, don't suggest that. I'll go get you that water and let the cavalry know you're here- you just take a seat and relax." With that, Martha swept out of the room and into the kitchen.

Kate wasn't alone long before Alexis came bouncing in, the flour in her hair making it light. "Merry Christmas Kate!"

She found herself standing, engulfed in a tight hug from the teen she had come to think of as a little sister.

"Merry Christmas Alexis. How are you?"

"I'm great! I just took the turkey out of the oven and put the cookies I made in. I'm so excited that you came!" Alexis grinned while she spoke and Kate quickly found her excitement contagious.

Stepping out of the hug, Kate surveyed the room around her and its decorations. "You did an excellent job decorating."

Alexis' smile got even wider. "Thanks! Ashley came over and helped Dad and I put everything up, it was nice once Ashley stopped being so nervous. Dad still intimidates him."

"And so I should, I am your father and he is your boyfriend," Rick said in a fatherly tone as he came in from the kitchen and stood in front of Kate. "Merry Christmas, Kate."

She wasn't sure what it was- maybe it was the holiday or the sense of belonging and warmth she felt when she was in their home- but she hugged him impulsively. "Merry Christmas, Rick," she answered, her voice muffled in his shoulder.

Kate had meant for it to be a brief hug but his arms had tightened when she'd used his given name- it was quite rare, after all- and it didn't look like he was going to be letting go anytime soon. If she was completely honest, she didn't mind if they stayed that way. He was warm and there was something pleasant and mildly intoxicating about his scent. She had just started to melt in his arms when Alexis sneezed and they broke apart to look at her.

She stood there with a sheepish look on her face and the tissue box in her hands. "Um... sorry."

Kate looked at him and cleared her throat, a slight blush on her face. "It's okay, Alexis. Bless you."

"Thanks. I'm going to go check on Gram... I think she said she was getting you a drink, but it's been a while."

With that, Alexis slipped out of the room, leaving her dad and Kate standing next to each other in front of the couch.

They stood in silence for a moment until Rick broke it. "I'm glad you made it, Kate."

"I'm... I'm glad I made it too. I brought you guys something."

He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Of course you did. I told you that you didn't have to."

"You'd already gotten me something though, right? I didn't want to not have anything for you."

The smile grew a tiny bit at the light blush on her cheeks. "Your company is enough."

Kate felt her blush grow at his words and was positive that her face was a flaming red. "Maybe for you, but I'm sure it's not for Alexis and Martha," she shot back in an attempt at their regular banter.

He looked speculative. "Fair enough, although Alexis will be pleased if she can pick your brain every once in a while. She looks up to you, you know."

Kate smiled widely. "I know. You have an amazing daughter, Castle. She has quite the head on her shoulders."

"I really can't imagine where she got it from."

"Maybe it was your dad? Who knows."

She sank down onto the couch with a sigh, Rick following suite and sitting next to her.

"I can't believe it's almost January. My mom loved Christmas," she said wistfully. "We'd get a huge tree and bake cookies and one year, I even convinced her to let me string popcorn for it."

Rick's hand had moved to grasp hers lightly while she spoke. "How did that go?"

"Not well," she said with a laugh. "We ate more than we strung and when my dad came home there was popcorn everywhere. We never did it again but we would eat it after the tree was decorated. It was our tradition."

She looked at his tree for a while before she spoke again. "Do you and Alexis have any traditions?"

Rick nodded with a smile on his face. "We go skating at Rockefeller a few times every year. We're actually planning on going again on the 27th, you should come."

Kate opened her mouth to interrupt but he headed her off, continuing to describe their traditions.

"Alexis makes these delicious shortbread cookies and we always give some to the doormen to bring home for their families. We work in a soup kitchen every year and I let Alexis choose a charity to give a Christmas donation to. That's basically it, other than decorating the tree. Mother usually helps us with dinner."

Kate tried to speak but found it hard with the lump in her throat. Christmas was always hard for her to talk about, but she'd asked him about their traditions. "Castle- Rick- do you really do those things, or are you just trying to impress me?"

He shook his head solemnly. "Scout's honour, Detective. Alexis loves it and it's a great way to spend Christmas."

She nodded. "Good. I mean... it's so nice that you do that. Most people can't be bothered. I'd love to, but I'm normally working and then they're closed or I forget. It makes me feel bad when I can't help out."

Rick squeezed her hands. "Kate, you take killers of the street. That's more than just about anyone can ask for. I think you're fine just the way you are."

"Thanks," she said softly. "It's just- my mom and I used to go down to this women's shelter around Christmas, you know? She was a lawyer and she'd helped a few of them out. She'd always bring a turkey and some quilts so that they would have extra blankets and some food for the women that were staying there over the holiday. I haven't done it in years."

"Alexis and I could go with you this year. I think she'd enjoy helping out."

"Rick, I couldn't ask you two to go with me."

"Nonsense, I'm volunteering. We can ask Alexis to make sure she's fine with it but I'll be there for sure."

She found herself hugging him again, glad that he had started pulling her pigtails all those years ago. "Thank you Rick. Really."

He kept his grip on her tight, not wanting to let go and content to just sit with her. "Anything for you, KB."

They reluctantly broke apart when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Sure enough, Alexis came around the corner with a water glass in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Here you go Kate. Sorry it took so long, Grams was on the phone and I had to put the finishing touches on my cookies. Dinner's ready now."

Both got up, Rick offering Kate his arm. "Is everything all set Alexis or do you need me to help?"

"Everything's ready Dad, just take a seat. Grams already brought the food out onto the table."

She skipped back into the kitchen and they followed, both deciding that they would continue their conversation after dinner. They were learning things about each other that they hadn't known before and it was nice, to say the least.


End file.
